Easter
by ShadowWinchester
Summary: Teenchesters: Just a short story about how Winchesters celebrate Easter holiday. Of course it will be something to improve the brother's hunting skills :P Happy Easter to everyone (Just corrected some mistakes)


**Hi, I know I said I probably won't write again before Easter, but this just came to me, so…**

**Dean's 17**

**Sam's 13**

**John's I have no idea, pick his age :)**

* * *

Holidays. Every child loves holidays. No school, sleeping in, having fun and, with it being the Easter holidays, lots and lots of chocolate and other sweets. Yes, every child loves holidays unless you are a child of John Winchester then Easter holidays meant one thing: CAMPING. And not the fluffy, girlish camping the average American family was doing with big tents, mosquito nets and the newest kind of sleeping bags for March and April temperatures. Nope, it was the manly, Winchester type of camping where you were lucky to have a plain tarpaulin and one old sleeping bag that was either too hot or too cold to sleep in. Therefore it wasn't unexpected that Sam Winchester's face was not as happy as his classmates'.

"Cheer up, Sammy! We've got two weeks off," greeted Dean his brother when they met up at the school gates to walk home.

"Yeah, last year on Easter dad took us camping without a tent and it was snowing three days in a row! Thanks, I'm not really fond of this kind of holidays, you know!"

"It wasn't that bad! You have to admit, we had a lot of fun after finding that big cave to take shelter in."

Sam just snorted and quickened his pace, signalling his older brother he was through with this topic. Dean shrugged his shoulders and walked faster to catch up to his brother.

As predicted, their dad had already packed the camping gear into the trunk of the Impala.

"Hurry up boys, get your schoolbags inside, take a leak and then let's hit the road!" he ordered when seeing his children coming through the garden gates to the old, shaggy house on the outskirts of Westcliff.

Both boys obeyed and five minutes later Sam was in the backseat reading while seventeen-year-old Dean overtook his father, leaning against the driver side's door, holding his hand out, his eyes pleading with his own version of puppy dog eyes, begging his dad, "Can I drive? Please."

"_May_ I!" came Sam's voice from the backseat.

John smirked while Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, you _may _not."

"_Please, _Dad."

"No, Dean, maybe on our way back, but not now!"

"But…," Dean started again.

"Stop it _now_ or you can sit in the back and Sam gets shotgun."

Grudgingly Dean went to the other side and plumped down into his seat, sulking. Sam snickered upon his brother's mood while his eyes never left the book. To appease his oldest, John didn't say anything when Dean switched on the radio, putting his favourite AC/DC tape in.

Two hours later they arrived at their destination and everybody got out of the car and grabbed the respective backpack. Surprisingly John said nothing to Sam still having his nose in his book; instead he walked over, took the book out of his son's hand, and closed it while slipping a bit of paper between the pages. Before Sam could protest his dad had reached for Sam's backpack and put the book on top of everything else.

"Lead the way," instructed John, throwing Dean a map.

Four hours later the tree line ended and they stood on an open field with a cabin a few feet away. Questioning the brothers turned to their dad.

"If I were you I would close my mouth, otherwise you will catch flies," John smirked, fishing for the cabin's keys in his pockets. "I thought we could use a real holiday once in a while or at least something close to it since I have some plans for tomorrow.

After a good night's sleep John send his boys out on some kind of a scavenger hunt that took the boys until evening to complete; the treasure box contained meat for a barbeque. Besides improving their hunting skills, the idea of the scavenger hunt had been to get the boys away to prepare the next surprise for Easter Sunday. Again the small family had a nice time together grilling and sitting around a campfire until it got to cold and they had to return inside.

The brothers woke to the smell of freshly made coffee, bacon and eggs. Still sleepy the teenagers strolled into the kitchen finding their father with a big mug of coffee on the kitchen table.

"Morning you two, have a seat and then I have a task for you."

"Great, we're s'possed to have holidays," grumbled Sam to himself.

Dean shoved his brother warningly, he didn't want to have an argument already in the morning, but John just ignored his youngest while grinning inwardly.

After breakfast the boys looked expectantly, in Sam's case also annoyed, at their father waiting for instructions.

"Ok, there's what I've planned for you. But first you have to chose a hand," John held out his fists.

Dean nudged his younger brother to go first; picking the left fist, Sam got a chocolate Easter egg in green wrapping, Dean got a blue one.

"Well, those are your colours. Yesterday while you've been otherwise occupied, I hid 32 eggs in each colour everywhere in the cabin and clearing around it, but not in the woods. You'll have to find your 32 each as quickly as possible _and_ to make it more challenging you can do anything to delay your brother."

"And what gets the winner?" asked Dean grinning at his dad.

"Shotgun for 30 days for Sammy, 30 days of driving for you."

"Splendid! I promise to let you pick music once, even if you're in the backseat Sammy," said Dean confidently.

This one time Sam didn't mind being called Sammy and Dean already declaring him the looser; he was just so happy that his dad was making a real effort to give them kind of a normal Easter holiday this year.

"Well, I suggest you change clothes, game's already on."

Dean reacted quicker then Sam and locked the door of their room from the inside. Sam cursed and as soon as Dean opened the door he changed as fast as possible.

"Dad, how many inside and outside?" asked Dean searching under the sofa pillows.

"Half in, half out."

It took the boys almost two hours to find the inside half. John had found some pretty good places to hide the eggs.

After half an hour of searching outside, Dean went back into the cabin pretending to use the bathroom. In truth he had found two of Sam's eggs and was going to hide them inside. Around noon, Dean had 31 eggs while Sam had 30 still missing the two inside. Looking around the yard to think of somewhere he hadn't been before Sam remembered that his big brother had gone back inside and thinking back he was sure Dean had used the bathroom before they had gone outside, so it was unlikely that he had to go again so soon.

Twenty minutes later Sam came outside screaming: "Winner!"

John counted the eggs and looked at Dean: "Your brother is right, sorry son."

John gave Sam a tape measure pulling it from its box showing that there were marks on the paper with numbers from one to thirty: "Every time you sit shotgun at the end of the day, you'll have to rip one bit away."

Sam took the measure tape and grinned from ear to ear.

"Well, then let's sit on the porch steps and watch your brother find his last egg," said John.

Twenty minutes later Sam couldn't keep it to him any longer and called to his brother, "Dean, you missing an egg still?"

"No, I like pretending to search for things," was Dean's sarcastic reply.

"That's good, because you won't find it."

Dean headed over to his little brother, hands on his hips looming over him he asked, "What do you mean _I won't find it_?"

Smirking Sam reached into his pocket, took it out as a fist which he held out to Dean and slowly opened his fingers unveiling an empty blue wrapping paper, "You know, Dad said, everything to delay the other one is fair."

The end

* * *

**Hope you like it, please leave a review (critic is also fine)**

**Happy Easter to everyone!**


End file.
